don t cry
by neon-san
Summary: no se como me atrevi hacer esto, pero ahi va, es un hikakao-yo diria leve, pero ustedes lo leeran y comprenderan- no se como recumirlo, pero si lo leen, tengan un pañuelo a la mano T T


narracion Kaoru

este sentimiento en mi pecho es mas grande de lo que puedo resistir, desde que Hikaru empezo a salir con Haruhi, no lo puedo soportar ¿porque tuve que enamorarme de el? Mas importante ¿porque de mi hermano gemelo? Muchos dicen exeptuando claro esta a Haruhi, que Hikaru y yo somos iguales, pero eso no es cierto, puede que la mayoria de nuestros gustos sean similares, pero ahi cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo.

En las bromas, por ejemplo, yo se de las consecuencias que estas pueden traer, pero siempre estoy ahi con el, para que no solo lo reprendan a el.

Unos dirian que soy narcisita por enamorarme de mi propio reflejo, pero al lado de Hikaru siempre me sentia protegido, sabia que estando a su lado nada me podria pasar, hasta que ella entro a nuestra barrera, y mi querido hermano mayor se fue alejando de mi, yo se que inconcientemente.

narracion Hikaru

no se en que estaba pensando al pedirle a Haruhi que fuera mi novia, lo mas increible para todos es que ella aceptara, yo pense en ese tiempo que la amaba locamente, pero que estupido fui, porque con eso aleje a la persona que siempre estuvo conmigo -aunque no quiera aceptarlo todavia- la persona que amo por sobre todas las cosas.

Cada dia que pasaba con Haruhi me empese a dar cuenta que solo la queria como una amiga mas, lo que mas me duele, es que creo que ella se esta empesando a enamorar de mi y Kaoru cree que yo la amo.

* * *

era un nuevo dia en host club, pero puede que esa tranquilidad no dure mucho.

-hola Kaouru.... ¿porque me has ignorado ultimamente en la casa?

Un poco nervioso-. ¿que dices? Si tu te la pasas con tu linda novia-. El menor ve a lo lejos a la nombrada-. Hablando del rey de roma... aya esta porque mejor no vas con ella-. Volteando a otro lado

el mayor le molesta que le desvie la mirada, lo toma del brazo-. Kaoru tu nunca me desviavas la mirada, cuando termine las clases tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿que cosa?

El mayor junta sus frente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacian-. De nosotros-. Le sonrie

-Hikaru....-le dice en un susurro

-OIGAN USTEDES DOS, TODAVIA NO SE ABRE EL HOST ASI QUE NO ESTEN JUGANDO-. Como siempre Tamaki tenia que arruinar el momento

-ahora vuelvo Kaoru, tengo que arreglar unas cosas primero con Haruhi

-s-si....

Hikaru pasa enfrente del king, mandandole una mirada de muerte -. ¿yo que hize?-. Pregunta ingenuamente el rubio, Kyouya que estaba a su lado solo suspira, el si habia entendido.

-hola Hika-chan-. Responde alegre la chica ( neon: ¿alegre?... seamos sinceros yo no me acuerdo de haberla visto sonreir u.u..... sasu: entonces para que lo pones...... neon: ¿tu que haces aqui? Esta no es tu seccion, regresa con naru... ho si no lo pondre con gaara-sama *.*......sasu: ¡¡¡¡ni se te ocurra!!! ok, ya me voy)

-Haruhi necesito hablar algo serio contigo.

-que pasa?... me estas asustando

-veras yo....

antes de que pudiera hablar la puerta es abierta de golpe, de ella entraban tanto hombres como mujeres, los ultimos en entrar eran 5 hombres con pasamontañas y uno de ellos era el que tenia una pistola.

-no sabia que la seguridad de esta escuela de riquillos, fuera tan pobre-. Dice uno de esos sujetos con sarcasmo

-bien, esto es un secuestro-. Exclama el de la pistola dando un disparo al aire, Hikaru que inconcientemente olvido que estaba con Haruhi, pensando que era Kaoru abraza a la chica en señal de proteccion.

-¿que hacemos Kyouya?-. Pregunta un muy raro serio Tamaki

-dejamelo a mi.....-. El de lentes voltea a ver a mori, con un asentimiento este se acerca y trata de detener al de la pistola, Hony no se quiere quedar atras, al ver que a su gran amigo mori se acercan por detras, el noquea a dos, los alumnos que vieron eso se acercan a los demas para inmovilizarlos armados de valor al ver que el host se estaba defendiendo.

El de la pistola trataba de quitarcelo de encima, por lo que aprieta el gatillo dos veces, nadie se fijo hacia donde fueron a impactar, lo mas importante para ellos era detener a los maleantes.

-bien los tenemos-. Exclaman todos.

-los del host fueron tan valientes-. Dicen todas las mujeres ahi presentes, hasta Hikaru sonrio aliviado, la verdad el si se sintio un ´poco nervioso, tenia miedo que le pasara algo a Kaoru,....¿Kaoru?.

Se da cuenta que tenia abrazada a la chica por lo que la suelta para buscar con su mirada a su Kaoru lo ve parado pero con la mirada baja y con su mano en el pecho temblando ligeramente.

-¨tal vez tiene miedo¨-. Piensa el mayor de los dos acercandosele-. Kaoru-. Lo llama

el menor levanta la cabeza, ahi Hikaru ve con horror como por la boca de este salia un chorrito de sangre-. ¡¡¡¡¡ Kaoru!!!!!

-Hi...karu-. Dice entrecortadamente, todos veian como su saco azul cambiaba lentamente a uno rojo, el menor ya no aguanta, empesando a caer lentamente hacia adelante, Hikaru se apresura a sostenerlo antes de que se golpee con el suelo duro.

-¡kaoru! ¡kaoru!, alguien llame una ambulancia-. Decia desesperado Hikaru abrazando a su gemelo.

-ya vienen en camino-. Dice con voz fria Kyouya, aunque en su mirada se veia la preocupacion

-Hikaru...

-no hables Kaoru te vas poner bien-. Le trataba de sonreir el mayor, auqnue por sus ojos ya salian lagrimas, todas las chicas presentes estaban llorando, Haruhi estaba en una especie de shock viendo esa escena.

Varios estudiantes amarraron a los bandidos hasta que llegara la policia, Honey estaba llorando junto a las chicas, Tamaki trataba de seer fuerte.

El menor de los gemelos movia sus labios, pero ni una palabra salia de ellos-. ¿quieres decirme algo?-. Le preguntaba Hikaru reciviendo un leve asentimiento, el mayor acerca su cara lo suficiente cerca para poder escuchar.

Los demas solo observaban como es que Hikaru agrando los ojos, viendo sorprendido a su menor, Kaoru debilmente alza su mano hasta tocar la mejilla del mayor.

-Kaoru....tu......-. El menor solo sonrie por ultima vez antes de que sus ojos pierdan por completo su luz, su mano cae secamente, para los del Host esto ocurrio en camara lenta.-.¿Kaoru? Vamos no jueges asi.

La puerta es abierta de golpe entrando por ella 3 paramedicos, ellos trataba de acercarse pero Hikaru se los impidia al seguir tratando de que Kaoru le responda, Mori lo tiene que quitar sujetandolo por los brazos.

¡¡¡¡¡Kaoru!!!... por favor abre tus ojos...

un paramedico hacerca su mano hacia el palido cuello del chico, su mirada se entristece, ve a su compañero negandole con la cabeza-. Este chico ya esta muerto-. Es su declaracion todos agrandan los ojos -ahora si- la mayoria empieza a llorar.

-¡¡no!! ¡¡¡Kaoru!!! yo tambien Kaoru, me escuchas, yo tambien, pero por favor no me dejes solo, te lo pido, los dos dijimos que moririamos juntos ¡¡¡Kaoru!!!!-. El tercer paramedico se acerca Hikaru con sedante en mano al verlo tan alterado-. Kaoru-. Hikaru apenas susurraba el nombre, el sedante estaba haciendo efecto.

Mori lo acuesta en un sofa que no estaba muy retirado del inerte cuerpo de el menor de los gemelos, Hikaru con los ojos entre abiertos ve como suben con cuidado a Kaoru en la camilla para despues cubrirlo completamente con la saban.

Hikaru deja salir una solitaria lagrima, claramente podia escuchar todavia las palabras que dijo con su ultimo aliento Kaoru.

_**¨Hikaru..... te amo¨**_

owari


End file.
